A New Beginning
by Wirral Bagpuss
Summary: Luke Peterson is a man haunted by his past. Can he find a new beginning on Moonbase Alpha?
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: I dont own Moonbase Alpha, Space 199 or any of the characters, except the new original character in this story. But if i did ever meet John, Helena or Victor i would certaintly take them out to dinner !! :)_**

**A New Beginning **

**Chapter One **

It was a hot September afternoon and Luke Peterson was standing in front of his supervisor Mike Loxton being reprimanded.

"Luke you had no authority to go behind my back and report your concerns to the Lunar Commission about the nuclear waste dumps on Moonbase Alpha. I told you I would deal with it!"

_Yeah right_ thought Luke, a_ snake like you who is in the pocket of Commissioner Simmonds. Sure you're going to do something. Put my reports in the waste bin like you've been doing for the last few weeks! _

Luke listened to the continued onslaught by his supervisor and was getting more angered by the minute. Did he not read anything in the reports? The concerns over the increasing reports of damage to Eagles doing the practice run over Alpha for the Meta mission? Not to mention the increase in the number of faulty spacesuits having to be replaced? Did the word safety mean anything to this idiot? Luke could take no more of this and exploded.

"Now just wait a dammed minute Loxton, you are talking about people's lives here, I have been submitting my concerns to you over the course of the past few weeks and you've done nothing, I may be a washed out pilot in your eyes, but I still care about the safety of my fellow human beings up there, what happens if there is an accident on Alpha? Are you going to toss the accident report in your waste paper basket as well and be denying anything ever happened like Simmonds is denying anything is happening right now on Alpha? "

Luke was angry, angrier than he had been in a long time. He rubbed his eyes in frustration and then stared at his supervisor veins in his neck threatening to burst. If he was going to be sacked, this was worth getting sacked over.

Loxton banged his fist down on the table and stood up in such a rush that he knocked the chair behind him to the floor.

"You insubordinate bastard, how dare you speak to me like that, and how dare you question my integrity he spluttered.

_Integrity! Ha! _Thought Luke_, he does not know the meaning of the word._

"Normally I would have you fired and don't think I would hesitate for one minute that I would not do so, however it so happens I have papers for your transfer in front of me which you submitted some months ago. You are being transferred to new duties on Alpha, effectively immediately".

Luke swallowed several times and his heart skipped a beat, shocked by the news and completely caught by surprise by the news. He had fully expected to be sacked but to be transferred to Alpha? Well he could not have wished for anything more. He wanted to get off Earth, he had nothing there anymore for him. There was no one left.

"Are you still standing there shouted Loxton, get out of my office, I don't ever want to see your face again!"

Luke smiled but his eyes were steel.

"I wont be sorry to see the back of you, and for what it's worth you are a coward who is afraid to stand up to the likes of Simmonds, no wonder you are still stuck behind that desk of yours, you are nothing but a featherless paperweight!"

And without bothering to stay for the reply Luke walked out of the office slamming the door behind him and out of the Lunar Commission Building. He did not stop to look back. Instead he looked up at the moon and knew his future was on Alpha.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

"All passengers for Eagle 12 please report to docking port six immediately!" warbled the female announcer over the tannoy. Luke looked round him, there seemed to very few people travelling on Eagle 12. He recognised the markings on the uniforms, a strikingly beautiful blond haired woman with a white stripe, must be a medic, mused Luke. And an elderly companion with a colourless sleeve. Luke arched an eyebrow in surprise and speculated with some amusement that he might be the Father of the female medic. Looking down at his own coloured strip he knew he was passed to fly Eagles again. That had been a surprise, he fully expected Loxton to make sure his posting was to somewhere mundane like sanitation! Luke had later learnt that his transfer papers had been signed by a John Koenig, who ever he was and it could not be countermanded. Luke had laughed at that knowing Loxton would have blown a gasket over that. Luke lifted his bags onto his yellow striped shoulder and looked round the terminal one last time, he saw people hugging each other and running for their flights, there was no one to send him off. Luke fought back unshed tears and walked onto the ramp and into the eagle.

A hostess greeted Luke and told him he would be sitting at the back of the eagle away from the other passengers. Luke shrugged his shoulders. It did not matter to him where he sat, he was leaving Earth and that was all that mattered. Luke was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he failed to spot a loose fitting piece of wire and he went flying to the deck, landing hard and hitting his head in the process. Luke groaned and got up too quickly and felt everything spinning around him. He crawled into the window seat and closed his eyes being in some considerable pain.

"Sir, are you alright, that was quite a fall you had".

Luke slowly opened his eyes and saw a very concerned hostess staring down at him. Luke smiled somewhat groggily.

"It's ok, just give me a minute to myself I'll be fine "

Anna, the air hostess did not look convinced.

"Dr Russell is upfront, I'll get her to check you over"

The last thing Luke wanted was a doctor fussing over him, all he wanted was to be left alone, at least for now anyway. He grabbed the hostesses arm and looked into her eyes:

"I'm fine, really. If I can have a coffee though, black and strong I'd appreciate it. Please, I don't want any fuss, just some peace and quiet, and look at it this way; at least it is not Friday 13th!"

Anna seemed to think on this for a moment and then laughed

"Sure, One coffee coming up!"

A few minutes later the promised cup of coffee was brought on a tray and Luke gratefully took it from the air hostess. Placing the cup of coffee in his hands he stared out of the window, they had already taken off and Luke saw Earth. From up here it was beautiful. Luke gulped the coffee and shook his head, he was leaving behind so behind and yet he was glad of it. The flight to Alpha was going to be over two hours or so, he might as well try and get some peace and his head was throbbing somewhat as well. He closed his eyes and quickly fell asleep.

_A red light was flashing and an alarm klaxon was blearing away, Luke was at the controls, trying to fight the shaking control stick, he looked across to his co pilot, David who was fighting the flames flaring up from his console with an inadequately sized fire extinguisher. They looked at each other knowing that they were going to crash. "I'm sorry David" said Luke who knew they may not survive and turning to the scene in from of him he saw the trees coming up closer and closer, he knew the crash was imminent and covered up his face with his arms and lurched forward. The eagle crashed into the forest canopy leaving a trail of crushed trees and devastation behind them. The noise was deafening, the skidding of the eagle seemed to go on for ever but eventually it stopped and then there was silence. Smoke billowed from the eagle. In the cockpit, the two pilots laid silent and unconscious. _

"_He is coming around" said a distant voice. _

_Luke opened his eyes and saw someone bending over him. Luke tried to get up but in doing so his head began throbbing violently and felt his sides hurt too. He felt strong hands pushing him back firmly into bed. _

"_Take it easy, you are in hospital, you've broken several ribs and _

_have concussion"_

_Luke looked around and rubbed his aching head, "Where's David? He asked._

_The doctor looked at his colleagues and then back at Luke again. _

_David is dead, he had massive internal injuries, we could not save him. I'm sorry. You should also know that there will be an inquiry into the crash._

_Luke felt the cold harsh words slam into his chest and he felt an overwhelming pain spread and consume him. He screamed_

"_Nooooooooooooo"_

Luke jolted himself awake and let out a low moan. Disorientated for a few moments he looked round and ten felt himself sweating, he was breathing harshly, Luke sat back heavily into his seat and looked out of the window and saw the Moon, still some distance off. It was a while since he had that recurring nightmare, but Luke realised grimly it was not unsurprising that it had started again, leaving Earth had triggered unpleasant memories. Luke chocked back tears and buried his face in his hands. He suddenly felt a gentle hand on his arm. He thought it was the hostess again. He was surprised to see it was the blond woman medic again.

"Anna, said you had an accident and was concerned about you, it seems you had been talking in your sleep, which she said was somewhat fitful. She asked me to check you were alright, my name is Dr Russell. Who are you? "Dr Russell smiled and Luke saw the concern in her eyes.

Luke smiled falsely. He did not want this attention, not now.

"My name is Lieutenant, uh I mean Captain Luke Peterson. Luke was still not use to his reinstated rank. Sorry to have troubled you, I am alright, just having a nightmare, don't concern yourself over me"

Dr Russell was unconvinced and sensed that the young pilot was hiding something. But without a medical examination she could do nothing more.

"Ok, Luke, but I want to see you in Medical Centre first thing in the morning. All new arrivals on Alpha are required to have a mandatory medical anyway

Luke nodded in resigned defeat, his blue eyes weary with exhaustion, and he knew when to submit and when to argue the issue. This time he knew it was a time to give in and to let things go, after all Dr Russell did advise the medical was mandatory, so he had no choice.

"Alright Doctor, you win I'll see you tomorrow morning".

"Be there at 10am sharp Captain" Dr Russell got up from where she had been sitting next to Luke and went back to the front section of the Eagle.

Luke was left alone once more and he heard the pilot announce over the intercom that they were about to land on Alpha.

Ten minutes later Luke was hobbling off the Eagle and onto the travel tube. He had been issued a com lock and told where his quarters were. He was also told his duties commenced first thing in the morning and to report to an Alan Carter. It gave Luke the evening to himself and he was glad of that. The knock on the head had affected Luke more than he thought as he found himself falling asleep on the travel tube. Realising he had reached his destination he got up and made his way to his quarters. Inside his quarters he dumped the bags on the floor. Unpacking could come later. He showered and wrapped a blue gown round him. Luke was in pain from his throbbing head and foot. _A good night's rest is all I need_ Luke thought to 

himself. So he set the alarm for an early start and ordered the computer to switch off the lights. In the dark he suddenly felt so alone. He was now a million miles away from everything he had ever known. He missed David, he was sorry to leave him behind but it had to be done. A single tear streamed down Luke's face and felt a lump in his throat. Would he find peace and friendship on Alpha? He felt so alone and so uncertain of the future. Exhaustion claimed him and Luke succumbed to the seductive velvet curtains of night.


End file.
